


Sex Craved (Castiel x Reader x Meg)

by KatisTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Meg is the Master of sexual innuendos literally, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You're in an established relationship with Castiel but that all changes when Meg Masters begins to appear back in Castiel's life.





	Sex Craved (Castiel x Reader x Meg)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



"Cas, we need you. We need you on this hunt!" You witnessed as Dean scolded your boyfriend.

"I don't need to come on every hunt, Dean. Can't me and Y/N just have a little bit of privacy for once?" Castiel responded glaring at Dean, which Dean replied with a groan.

"Dean, seriously. Just let them have a little alone time. They'll be fine here by themselves. They're not children." Sam chipped in, as Dean took a huge deep breath.

"Fine. We will let Cas stay here. Let's just go, Sam." Dean pouted, almost sounding like a five year old kid, who didn't get what he asked for. 

"Sometimes I wonder how I am the younger one." Sam mumbled before trailing out the door, after Dean. "Don't have too much fun." Sam commented, before shutting the door. He said that in a way which was supposed to be jokingly but it sounded serious.

You awaited as Sam and Dean fully left the household, then gracefully hopped onto Castiel's lap, "Looks like we are alone, hm?" You stated, gently caressing his thigh.

"Someone's eager aren't we? I like that." Castiel commented, pulling you into a deep, passionate kiss. You felt his soft lips press against yours, as you felt his fingertips run against your thigh.

"Would you look at that, you guys are so adorable." A familiar voice creeps into into you and Castiel's ears. You turn around putting a face to the voice, it was in fact Meg Masters.

"Meg? What are you doing here?" Castiel questioned, as you gazed at her for a moment. Meg seemed to always interrupt you two before you were able to go any further than kissing, not to mention she also flirts with both of you. You truly don't mind flirts from her, it's absolutely flattering having someone flirt with you who is beyond attractive.

"Just happened to stroll by, you're looking absolutely delicious today, Y/N." Meg flirted, sliding closer to you. Castiel looked over into your direction, as you blushed. 

"Meg, we are kind of in the middle of something here--" Castiel began to speak, which was immediately interrupted by Meg "Castiel, your belt looks kind of tight on you, mind if I untighten it?" Meg suggested, as a smirk appeared across her face.

Castiel looked dumbfounded for a moment staring at Meg, "It's just like old times, isn't it?" Castiel commented, snickering a little as a small smile was shown on his face.

"Absolutely. So what do you say, Clarence?" Meg questioned, as she motioned her way to Castiel. He began to shoot glances at you until finally he came up with an excuse "Would you mind if I talk to Y/N for a moment? Alone." Castiel said, as Meg's eyebrows lifted suddenly. 

"If you say so, Castiel. I'll be waiting." Meg said, before the flash of your eyes, she had disappeared.

"There's something I should tell you about Meg. I haven't been truthful with you. I.. might possibly still have feelings for her." Castiel confessed as your eyebrows raised slightly, as if you were surprised, you knew the way he looked at her.

"Cas, I understand. She's quite the charmer isn't she? I have a confession for you as well, I have gotten accustomed to her flirting. That's when I realized her true beauty, beginning to develop own feelings of my own." You revealed, as you saw as Castiel's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, just surprised that's all. So, would you say this is an open relationship now?" Castiel questioned, as you responded by simply nodding your head.

"I know what exactly to do when she gets back. If you're up for it." You suggested, as Castiel looked at you, smirking. You had a feeling he knew what exactly you meant.

"Don't have to wait much longer, darlings. Your wish has came true. Those confessions of yours are flattering, what is your request, Y/N?" Meg questioned, looking at you awaiting an answer.

Without saying a word, you grabbed onto Meg, pulling her into a deep kiss. Before you knew it, you two were thrown on top of a bed. Meg climbed onto of you, as Castiel lingered close to your body.

You threw off your plaid cover, taking off your tank top, revealing your black bra. Meg proceded to take off her upper clothing as well, revealing a red laced bra. You watched as Meg throw Castiel on the bed as well, getting you both into her territory. 

You sat by Castiel, gazing at him for a moment giving him a grin before pressing lips against Meg once more, as Castiel began rubbing your thigh gently with his soft fingertips. 

Meg crawled onto your body, pressing her chest against yours. It felt like she was doing bench presses from right under you and you know what? It felt amazing.

Castiel sprawled over to you, laying against your side. Roughly pressing kissing down your neck. You moaned softly, tilting your head back slightly. 

"Allow me to take these off for you." Castiel said, before continuing to take off your pants, tossing your underpants onto the floor.

Meg stared at your vagina for a clear minute, then took a glance at you "Are you going to eat that? Or do I have to eat it myself?" Meg said, with a smirk bending her neck down to your vagina. 

You felt nibbles from Meg onto your vagina, along with her licking around the area of your clit. Castiel stroked his fingers through your hair, gently as possible pulling on it. 

Meg eventually straightened her neck back up, looking at Castiel "And how about that request earlier?" Meg suggested, as you saw Castiel immediately nod his head, Meg began unzipping his pants. 

After pulling down his pants, he gradually stripped off his underpants. "Why doesn't the sex craved, Y/N do the honors of giving Castiel a blowjob?" Meg suggested, as you blushed once again. You couldn't deny it wasn't true.

You went down on your knees, grabbing a hold of his dick, squeezing gently before putting it in your mouth. You gradually began sucking at the head, eventually swallowing harder down on his dick.

You heard pleasurable moans from Castiel, as you looked up and saw his head tilt back. You knew what exactly that meant, as shortly after the white fluid itself escapes into your throat, you sucked it down as it was a glass of water. 

Suddenly enough, you heard the front door slam open. Meg almost jumped to her feet "Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll surely be back for eating out again." She said, before winking at you, as she was gone in almost a flash. 

You two quickly slipped back your clothes as you headed to the living room, to see the Winchester brothers at the front door. 

"Cas! Y/N! Did you guys have sex in my bedroom?" Dean yelled, as you gulped and silently responded with a 'no.' It was a lie, you totally did it in Dean's room.

"What's the problem, Dean? It's not like you don't jack off in there or something. You're no worse than them." Sam defended, giving you and Castiel a smile. Dean sat in silence for a while, "Shut the hell up, Sam." Dean groaned, as Sam chuckled along with everyone else, except for Dean. You had quite a night. You couldn't wait until you are able to do that again.


End file.
